Une bouteille à la mer
by faible- vie
Summary: Quand dans la vie rien ne va plus et que le monde sans faille d'Hermione s'écroule, qui pourra l'aider à surmonter ses craintes. Une histoire qui prend racine dans des expériences vécues; la vie versus la mort, la haine versus l'amour...
1. Ma vie ou la sienne

Salut chers lecteurs Jai choisi mon nick, car la vie n'est pas facile tous les jours et surtout pas la mienne. Jai fui ma vie avec vos fic et je vous remercie. Maintenant jai décidé de me lancé et de vivre dans ma fic. Ce que vous lirez est à quelques détails près ma vie et je veux vos commentaires. À tous mes amis qui liront cette fic, sachez que je vous aime très fort et que vous êtes ma vie. Jai besoin de vous dans ma vie et je souhaite vous garder dans mon cœur. Merci à Lisane, Maude et Ève pour m'avoir fait découvrir les fics et m'avoir permis de me former un monde à moi. Merci à Samuel, mon psy préféré qui maide dans tous mes soucis. Merci à Mylène de mavoir encouragée à écrire. Écrire et lire sont toute ma vie et je veux profiter du moment où je peux encore la supporter pour vous faire part de mes craintes et de mon dédain face à la vie. J'ai choisi mon échappatoire préféré pour décrire les aspects sombres et cachés de ma vie. 


	2. Ma famille

Hermione était dans sa chambre à penser. Elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait été choisie pour être la prochaine préfète en chef de Poudlard. Cela la réjouissait, car elle avait un an d'avance sur les autres. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Harry et à Ron pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Sa mère avait été très fière de sa fille aînée.  
  
Hermione aurait penser qu son frère aurait réagi comme elle, mais c'était trop demander. Son frère était 100% moldu et ne comprenait rien à la magie de sa sœur. En fait, il était jaloux de sa réussite. Ensuite, Hermione a pensé que son frère lui ficherait la paix. Non, une heure plus tard, il était entré dans sa chambre et avait commencé à la frapper. Son frère était son cadet d'un an mais il avait eu le temps de se faire des bras en prison. Il était allé en maison de correction à 24 ans et en étais sorti à l'âge de 16 ans. Ce fut la perte d'Hermione, car il avait juré de se venger.  
  
Il l'avait frappé partout. Elle avait des bleus sur le visage, dans le dos, sur les bras et les jambes. Elle se regardait dans le miroir. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par des timides coups cogner à la porte. Sa mère se tenait là avec la pommade habituelle. Elle lui étendit délicatement sur le visage pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Pendant ce temps Hermione réfléchissait.  
  
Sa mère, pauvre elle. Elle était intervenue plusieurs fois dans les disputes et avait eu le même traitement qu'Hermione. Son frère était beaucoup plus fort q'elles.  
  
Et son père... Oh son père, il les avait quitté lorsqu' Hermione n'avait que 3 ans. Depuis ce temps, il venait 2 fois par année. La plupart du temps il faisait son lavage, s'assoyait devant la télé, buvait un dizaine de bière, fumait un vingtaine de cigarettes par heures. On aurait pu dire qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait des enfants. Quelques années auparavant, Hermione avait appris qu'il était gay. Ce fait ne l'avait pas dérangée. Elle avait été déçue par l'attitude de son père car il lui avait menti. En effet, son père lui ayant assurée que tout était '' normal '', c'était une de ses cousines qui le lui avait appris par mégarde.  
  
Ces souvenirs firent remonter une vague de chagrin qu'elle refoula une fois de plus. Il fallait qu'elle se montre forte pour sa mère et pour elle-même. Si jamais elle craquait, elle ne pourrait arrêter le flot de larme qui allait l'assaillir.  
  
Sa mère ayant finit de pommader sa fille, était partie la laissant seule avec ses sombres pensées Elle pensa à des choses plus joyeuses. Demain, c'était la rentrée et elle allait enfin revoir ses amis. Elle allait être loin de son frère. Quand elle se souvient de la face qu'elle avait, elle se dit qu'elle allait être affreuse. Mais bof... une peu beaucoup de fond de teint et voilà le travail. 


	3. Ma rentrée ratée

Tandis qu'Hermione rangeait ses uniformes et tout se que va avec dans une grosse valise, elle pensait à Harry et à Ron qu'elle reverrait dans quelques heures. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de leur part et cela l'avait rendue triste. Mais elle chassa ces sombres pensées par un vague geste de la main et descendit dans le hall rejoindre sa mère.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
À la gare, elle ne trouva aucune trace de ses acolytes. Elle prit un compartiment en se disant qu'ils devaient être en retard.  
  
Lorsque le sifflet retentit pour annoncer le départ imminent du train, Hermione paniqua.  
  
Mais où sont ils à la fin, pensa- t- elle.  
  
Une secousse lui indiqua que le train venait de quitter la gare. Pour oublier ses inquiétudes, elle entreprit de lire un livre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Elle entra dans la majestueuse grande salle et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle aperçu ses deux amis en grande conversation avec deux belles blondes. Hermione se dirigea à leurs côtés :  
  
Salut ! lança- t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait enjouée.  
  
Pas de réponse... Harry et Ron ne s'apercevaient même pas qu'elle venait de les saluer ou même qu'elle était là. Elle s'assit en silence, plongée dans ses pensées. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite la répartition des élèves de première et le discours de bienvenue. Lorsque la nourriture appétissante, les deux garçons lâchèrent les platines et commencèrent à manger goulûment. Hermione ne toucha guère à cette bouffe et préféra aller se reposer dans la salle des préfets en chef.  
  
Comme cela, je ne risquerai pas de les croiser, pensa- t- elle.  
  
Elle donna le mot de passe au portrait et elle s'engouffra dans la sombre pièce. D'un seul coup de baguette, elle alluma les bougies.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte de chambre à l'effigie des Gryffondors. Alors qu »elle tournait la poignée, elle remarqua que l'autre porte était ornée d'un serpent.  
  
Oh, mais qui cela peut- il bien- être, se demanda- t- elle.  
  
Alors que différents noms de septième année lui défilait dans la tête, elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et faire place à...  
  
Toi !!! s'écria- t- elle.  
  
Merci beaucoup à Timi Turner et à tash- iris, c'est donc pour vous que je continue ma fic. 


	4. Le plus détestable des garçons, la plus ...

- Toi! s'écria- t- elle  
  
Hermione regardait la personne devant elle qui la regardait avec un sourire machiavélique.  
  
-Toi ! Répéta- t- elle, que fais- tu ici, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans ces locaux.  
  
- Moi, je n'ai pas le droit de venir ici. Alors que fais tu ici ? Et pour ton information, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici, puisque c'est ma salle commune.  
  
Toi, tu... tu est préfet en chef, balbutia Hermione. Mais oui ! Oh qu'est ce qui arrive, Miss- Je- Sais- Tout bégaye. Mais ce n'est pas possible...dit une Hermione blême. Pourquoi ? Hey bien parce que... tu es en 6e.  
  
Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle venait de dire une connerie, mais elle se retint de le spécifier à son interlocuteur.  
  
Oh et toi, tu n'est pas en 6e ? répondit- il sur un ton amusé. D'accord tu as gagné, mais pourquoi Dumbledor a- t- il nommé deux 6e année pour être préfets en chef ? Pour valoriser les deux meilleurs élèves que cette école est connue jusqu'à présent.  
  
Jusqu'alors, Les deux personnes n'avaient guère prêté attention à une petite ombre tapis dans l'ombre d'un coin. C'était Dumbledor, directeur de Poudlard, qui avait prononcé ces mots.  
  
Mais je ne peux pas rester avec une sang de bourbe !!! S'exclama Drago Soyez un peu poli avec votre camarade, répliqua le directeur sur un ton autoritaire qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
  
Drago, gêné par l'intervention du directeur dans son élan de haine, se fit tout petit. Hermione, satisfaite du sort qu'a subit Drago lui fit un sourire qui en disait gros sur ses réelles intentions.  
  
Oui cette année, vu l'incompétence de certains élèves de 7e année, j'ai préféré choisir des élèves dignes de confiance et qui ont d'excellentes notes. Je vous averti M. Malefoy, si vous dérangée votre camarade, vous aurez affaire à moi. Est- ce bien clair, M. Malefoy ? Euh... oui, oui M. le directeur.  
  
Hermione était abasourdie, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Malefoy gêné et même embarrassé devant quelqu'un. Pendant qu'Hermione ruminait ses pensées, le directeur avait quitté la pièce, les laissant seuls. Les yeux remplis de haine de Drago rencontrèrent ceux chaud et couleur miel d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione tourna la poignée et entra dans sa chambre. Elle repensa aux évènements de cette journée. Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis, l'avaient ignorée, et ensuite, elle allait passer un an au côté de Malefoy junior. Décidément, cette année allait être catastrophique.  
  
Elle pensa à tous ce qui s'était passé cet été, chez, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un petit creux. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du mimi réfrigérateur. Elle allait prendre un sandwich lorsqu'elle aperçu une bouteille étrange. Elle avança lentement sa main et la pris. C'était du whisky pur feu. Hermione, habituellement coincée, décéda que ça valait mieux que de manger. Elle ramena la bouteille dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit avec précaution la bouteille et sentit le liquide. Il avait une odeur forte et cela fit lever le cœur à Hermione.  
  
Après tout, ce ne doit pas être si pire que ça.  
  
Elle amena le goulot à ses lèvres et but tranquillement le liquide. Il était chaud, il était bon. Il descendit dans sa gorge et lentement, son corps fut surchauffé. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle avait vidé la bouteille de son contenu.  
  
Tout à coup une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Elle oublia tous ses soucis et elle se senti légère. C'était comme si elle s'était transformée en plume. Elle volait. Pour la première fois de puis une éternité, elle se senti bien. Tout autour d'elle devint flou, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas comte. Elle se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers son lit et s'étendit. 


	5. Découvertes d'amis et d'ennemis

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain vers midi. Elle avait un sacré mal de tête, sans parler de la partie de ping pong qui se jouait dans son abdomen. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, et c'est de justesse qu'elle arriva aux toilettes.  
  
Après avoir rejeté tous les effets d'une gueule de bois, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était encore très tôt et elle était persuadée que Malefoy n'était pas encore réveillé. Elle se dit qu'elle allait voir Harry et Ron pour leur demander des explications.  
  
Elle fit comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle entra sans frapper. Ce qu'elle vit l'horripila, la dégoûta, la répugna. Harry et Ron, non seulement dormait, mais ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Les deux filles d'hier étaient étendues auprès de chacun. De plus elles étaient nues.  
  
Une bruissement des draps l'avertie que les amants se réveillaient. Le premier qui remarqua sa présence fut Harry.  
  
Hermione, que fais- tu là ?! dit- il.  
  
Son ton était sec et froid. Ron pour sa part n'arrangea guère les choses.  
  
Hermione, dégages immédiatement !!!  
  
Pour empêcher les larmes qu'elle sentait venir, Hermione S'enfuit sans demander son reste. Pendant qu'elle courait, un rideau de larmes se déversait sur ses joues blanches.  
  
Pourquoi, Pourquoi... Cette question, elle se la reposait éternellement dans sa tête, quand, soudain, quelqu'un ou quelque chose la percuta de plein fouet. Sous le choc, elle s'écroula par terre, ses larmes augmentant par la même occasion.  
  
Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit une ombre s'enfuir. À ses pieds reposait un médaillon. Elle sut tout de suite que c'était à la personne qui venait de foncer dedans. Il avait un seule lettre de graver dans la face supérieure : M.  
  
Piquée par la curiosité, elle ouvrit le médaillon et se qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la sidéra. Il y avait une photo de....Drago Malefoy. 


	6. Le voile de ses yeux

Surprise elle lâcha le médaillon. Elle se pencha pour le reprendre et le referma vivement, incapable de supporter sa vue une instant de plus.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle des préfets en chef. Elle entra dans sa chambre et alla vers la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de boire, elle avait besoin d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle prit une bouteille, la décapsula et prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle entra et s'étendit sur son lit. Avant de prendre le goulot, elle repensa à Drago.  
  
Elle repensait à la tristesse qu'elle avait entrevue dans ses yeux, ses beaux yeux gris, recouvert d'un voile d'une infinie tristesse. De voir quelqu'un souffrir autant qu'elle, la faisait doublement souffrir. Elle se dit que puisque ce soir, elle souffrait pour deux, elle boirait pour deux.  
  
Elle alla prendre une deuxième bouteille à la cuisine et revint à sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et commença à boire.  
  
Le liquide chaud emplissait tout son corps d'une chaleur intense, presque insupportable.  
  
Cette nuit là, elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve. 


	7. La fausse vérité

Quand elle se réveilla, Il était 8hr. Encore dans les vapes de la veille, elle se leva sans se presser et s'habilla n'importe comment. Elle descendit dans la grande salle et fut un peu surprise de n'y trouver personne. Elle déjeuna tranquillement.  
  
Elle arriva à son cours avec 30 minutes de retard. À son arrivée, des cris de surprise émergèrent de partout dans la salle. En effet, en plus d'être en retard, Hermione avait les cheveux tous pèle- mêle et son uniforme était tout croche.  
  
30 points de moins pour Griffondor.  
  
La surprise des élèves fut à son comble quand ils vient Hermione se diriger le plus loin d'Harry et de Ron. Le professeur ne fit pas attention à cette intrusion plus longtemps et continua son cours.  
  
À la fin du cours, Hermione sortit le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de croiser ses deux anciens amis. Elle marchait vivement, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et elle aperçu Ron qui lui souriait.  
  
Qu'est- ce que tu fais là, lui dit- elle avec brusquerie. Viens suis- moi.  
  
Il l'a conduit dans un coin reculé et sombre.  
  
Qu'est- ce que tu fais là? Je veux te parler. Pour me dire quoi? Hey calme- toi! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Harry, il t'aime pu. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir de toi, mais moi je veux bien rester ton ami, si tu me promets de ne rien dire à Harry.  
  
Hermione ne sais pas comment réagir. Sans Ron, il ne lui reste aucun ami. Ron voyait bien qu'elle hésitait alors il enta une ultime réplique.  
  
Tu sais, Mione, Harry n'arrête pas de t'insulter, mais je te jure que moi je ne le fais pas. Si je le fais, c'est juste pour la forme, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. D'accord! Euh... Il faut que je te laisse  
  
Les paroles de son ami avaient troublé Hermione. Pourquoi Harry lui en voulait- il tant? En remuait ses pensées en se rendant à son dortoir. 


	8. La dernière tour

Hermione prenait encore plus d'alcool qu'avant pour atténuer la douleur qui habitait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle pensait aux merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses amis.

C'est par un beau soir d'automne aux multiples couleurs qu'une jeune fille bien malheureuse monta toutes les marches de Poudlard et se rendit à la tour d'astronomie. Elle n'était pas saoule comme plusieurs lecteurs peuvent penser, elle avait tenue à être pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle admira la lune et les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Elle sauta. Dans l'air froid de cette nuit elle sentit le vide et puis enfin le soulagement d'atterrir sur le sol. Elle était morte.


	9. Merci

Je tenais à dire à tous mes amis comment ils me sont chers. En fait vous ne savez pas comment vous m'avez aidé mais cette année à été très dure pour moi et je voulais vous dire que si je respire encore en ce 20 août 2004 c'est grâce à vous. J'ai beaucoup changé au cours de cette année et certains d'entre vous n'ont guère apprécié ce changement mais pour moi c'était essentiel. Pour le peu qui vont lire ceci merci, merci beaucoup pour le soutiens que vous m'avez apporter.

L.


End file.
